everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
You Win Some You Lose Some
ok, so like im in the commons east last night and im having some ice craem and getting my determination up to go crazyman and finish level 5. so i see this skeleton and he runs over to me and hits me and then laughs at me. so like theres no way im gonna put up with that, so im attack him. well im standing there fighting, and this monk named siegert walks up to me and hes like 'what are you doing?' and im like 'wtf dude im killing this dumb skele dont KS me' i don't even know what KS means, but everyone tells me to stop doing it alot so i think it has something to do with roleplaying so he's like 'why aren't you attacking it?' WTF?!? so im like 'dude, i am attacking it, look at this sweet ninja kicking action, are you blind' so im clicking kick as fast as i can so this stupid monk will see that i can fite good and leeve me alone. so then he's like 'skaterr, press the A key' so i say 'A' and hes like 'no, don't say it, just press it' so I tell siegert 'A' and hes like 'your kinda retarded arent you? just press the A key' so im like 'ok dude but this is the last favor i ever do for you' so i press A well all of the sudden i start swinging with my fists and punch the skele and it dies reely fast! and im like 'OMG DUDE YOU ARE SO RULE!!' and hes like 'how is it possible that you've gotten to level 5 without knowing about auto attack?' and im like 'whats autoattack???' and hes like 'its what you were just doing when you pressed A' and im like 'ohh is it an exploit, cause i wont tell on you if you dont tell on me' and he stops for a second and hes looking at me and hes like 'your amazing' and im like 'ya i know im almost level 6' and hes like 'lucky for you i came along' and im like 'ya dude you are the rulest' so he leaves and im all excited, so i give j-mo a call on the phone. and he like 'hello' and im like 'dude i just got sooooo lucky!' and hes like 'sweet bro!! with who?' and im like 'this guy named siegert' and hes like 'WTF?!?!' and im like 'ya this monk guys showed me how to exploit the game with autoattack' and j-mo's like 'oooooooh, i thought... nevermind' and im like 'ya dude it rules i can kill pretty much anything in the game now' and hes like 'umm, wait a sec dude, you're telling me you didn't ever know about auto attack?? how the hell did you ever get to level 5?' and im like 'DUDE WTF WHY DO PPL KEEP ASKING ME THAT, IM A MONK!!!' and hes like 'ya how could i forget, the sweet ninja kicking action right?' and im like 'thats right' so i hang up and then i start wondering why the hell my brother never told me about the autoattack exploit. so i go running over to his room, and im banging on the door and im like 'MIKE!' and he opens the door a crak and sticks his head out and hes whispers 'SSsssshhh! dude shut-up! i cant talk right now im getting lucky!' so then i realized that that he must be learning about autoattack right now too, so theres no way he could have told me about it. i celebrated with some ice cream.